Katie Winslow
'Katie Karlyl Winslow '''is an undercover CIA agent in the World War 3 Series. She is, like Olivia Coonz, classified as an antivillain, a good guy disguised as a bad guy. She used to be friends with Anarchist leader Luke Knudsvig, but betrayed him later and revealed herself as a CIA mole, angering Luke and causing her to become a wanted target for assassination. Biography Past life and Operation Pegasus ''"I was young...naive...and patriotic...when I first met Luke Knudsvig and Alexandra Daddario." - Katie narrating her past life as Luke Knudsvig and Alexandra Daddario's friend to Olivia Coonz Katie befriended Luke Knudsvig and Alex Daddario when Alexandra chose Katie to command one of her special operations units. She then reveals that Luke and Alex at one time were both good friends with Katie until she betrayed them both. Later, Katie had her first mission, which took place in the year 2025 (two years before the 1st half of World War 3: The Hit on The Innocent and three years before the second half of said novel): to blow up the stock exchange in Paris, France, with gas bombs and then nuke the city, in an operation codenamed PEGASUS. The first phase of the mission was to smuggle the gas bombs into Paris' EURONEXT exchange, and then blow them up at an opportune time and gas the EURONEXT exchange. This suceeded, but when it came time to plant the nuke, things fell apart: after planting the bombs, the French police arrived and attempted to arrest the Anarchist strike team, which promptly started shooting the cops. They battled their way through the streets, where they soon were forced to contend with the French National Gendarmerie Intervention Group, or Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale (GIGN) for short. As the team were in a heavily civilian-populated area, Luke Knudsvig and Alexandra Daddario both gave the order to kill innocent civilians in order to prevent them from reporting their mission to the authorities (something Katie was against and became one of many chief factors in her defection). The result was a full-blown firefight between the GIGN and the French cops, and the Anarchist assault team, which later turned into a chaotic massacre that left ten thousand French civilians, cops, and GIGN operatives dead in the streets. Eventually, the assault team reached the University of Paris, where they hid the nuke and fled the city, killing another ten thousand people (consisting of both civilians, soldiers, and cops) in a car chase between the French police and the Anarchists' getaway car. Once they reached a safe distance, they attempted to blow the nuke, but the detonator malfunctioned. However, the nuke did ''explode, albiet ten seconds late, and killed a quarter of Paris' population. Operation Black Arrowhead and defection\joining the CIA ''"They called it Operation Black Arrowhead...a two-step plot to smear your good name. Damage your reputation, and make everyone hate you. Knudsvig and Daddario did more than to smear your reputation, Olivia. They tried to turn the whole world-or at least a good portion of it-against you." - Katie narrating the purpose of Operation Black Arrowhead` Later on, Katie discovered that Luke and Alex's plan to massacre ten thousand Russians in a shopping mall in Vologograd and the plot to frame Shadow Force in the assassination attempt on the Chinese president was part of Operation Black Arrowhead, an operation to smear Team Misfit and Shadow Force's reputations by implicating them in a terrorist attack. To do this, Chang Jing, the Chinese general turned dictator who was brainwashed by Knudsvig, sucessfully planted moles in the Chinese Secret Service tasked with protecting the current Chinese president, and then planned to kill the President at an opportune time during a peace conference in Nanjing, China. In Volgograd, Russia, Luke Knudsvig and Alexandra Daddario meet up with their assault team (disguised as civilian tourists) and arm themselves for the assault, but Katie betrays the two at the last minute by reporting to the airport security about the upcoming attack, identifying the Anarchist strike team as "suspicious people with guns." Angered, Alexandra confronts Katie while Luke and several of his men restrain her. Alex tells Katie that she knows what happened and that there will be no way Katie can stop the massacre, before shooting Katie in the abdomen with a pistol and she falls to the floor. Later, the terrorist attack begins, with Team Misfit operatives disguised as Anarchist mercenaries working for Knudsvig shooting at the Russian cops to maintain their cover. Katie takes a gun from a dead security guard and attempts to stop the massacre, but is too wounded and later collapses from trauma and blood loss, only to be saved by a young woman (later revealed to be Olivia Coonz). At the same time, Shadow Force is implicated in the plot to assassinate the Chinese president when the Chinese public stumbles upon security camera footage of what they perceive as Shadow Force betraying the Chinese president and shooting at his security guards (when they were actually trying to kill Chang Jing's moles within the security detail). Soon after the incident, she defected from the Anarchists and joined the American CIA instead. Team Misfit and Operation Red Star "You're going to Shanghai! And you're gonna like it there!" - Korey Hogan briefing the team on Operation Red Star After some time in the CIA, Katie was reassigned to the disavowed Team Misfit, led by Olivia Coonz. The two of them became friends quickly, just in time for Operation Red Star, a covert operation that was to happen in Shanghai, China. The team was tasked with meeting a CIA agent named Will Robie (warped into the real world via the time bridge from the book series by David Baldacci) and obtaining vital information about Chang Jing's plot to kill Huang Jingxi, the current Chinese president (who was in exile at the time). Despite several encounters and gunfights against Chang's loyalists (which included a good three-fourths of the People's Liberation Army mixed with Alexandra Daddario's Anarchist PMCs) and a surprise encounter with agents Emily Smart and Guillermo Villafranca (who were apparently meeting the exact same guy and therefore caused a great deal of mistrust between Coonz, Smart, and Villafranca), the obtaining of the neccessary intelligence was sucessful. However, the mission was compromised when Chang and his loyalists attacked Team Misfit, trying to kill everyone in the unit before they could report back to Korey Hogan with the intel. In the ensuing firefight, Olivia's brother, Sam Coonz, was gravely injured. Olivia, now distraught, ordered Katie to help Sam and support their escape. The team then battled their way through the Shanghai streets while dodging PLA soldiers and angry rioters. Eventually, they reached a hospital and Olivia ordered Katie to help Sam, who was dying of blood loss. Unfortunately, Sam died, but not before telling Olivia that Alexandra Daddario and Luke Knudsvig not only knew Katie Winslow, but that Katie had a direct connection with the framing of Team Misfit. Distraught and enraged, Olivia snapped and punched Katie down a flight of stairs, and then threatened to kill her if she did not confess her true loyalties. It was here that Katie told Olivia about her former allegiance to the Anarchists.